Suicide or Live
by Chin-92
Summary: Mikan decides whether she should live or suicide and the reasons.RxR Please
1. Chapter 1

**Suicide or Live **

Chapter 1: Should I be here

Mikan was in bed… wondering… why was she born? Why must she live? Why? Mikan wondered. Mikan swept those thoughts away while getting ready… I'm SOO late! I really should get an alarm clock! Gin-gin is going to KILL ME! AH!"With that, she rushes out of her dormitory. "AH!" she shouted while speeding through the doorway .Mikan didn't see where she was running because her eyes were closed .So…BANG!

"What the HECK!" Shouted Natsume out of pure habit. Natsume turned around to find Mikan . "Isn't it the polka dotted panties girl? Can't you see where you were walking? I wonder where you put your eyes every time. Is it at the back of you head," said Natsume in a tone which was rather annoyed while glaring into Mikan's eyes. "Ah! Sorry Natusme! It was an accident! Can't you just chill out and am I that blind?" answered Mikan innocently having the puppy dog eyes in her eyes. Natusme just stared blankly at her as if to say yes. "Ah! I'm going to be late!" with that, she rushed off through the hallway to get to class.

Mikan usual habit was to… "Good MORNING! HOTARU-Chan!" Running towards Hotaru intending to hug her best friend tightly but she would always end up being shot by her baka gun…Sadly…she doesn't realize that it had happened to her everyday. "Mikan…don't you ever get bored of the baka gun?" replied Hotaru icily. "Bored? NO! It's painful! How can anyone get bored of it when the bullet is directing straight to my head?"

Natsume just walked in coolly noticing the whole incident and sat on his place. Ruka was following Natsume from the back with his pet rabbit on his hands. "Natsume … Are we going to skip class again? The next class is the substitute teacher's class." Asked Ruka curiously while patting his pet rabbit. "Well…I can stay in the class if you want…It's just that I'm afraid the annoying girl is going to annoy me later. So…I would prefer to go out," Natsume said that while standing up. Ruka quickly gripped Natsume's right hand tightly and said, "If so…wait until you get your attendance ticked by Tobita Yuu first," came Ruka's concerned words to Natsume quickly .Natsume just sat back down and watched Mikan's behavior.

"Mikan, don't you have anything better to do?"Asked Hotaru after being disturbed and annoyed by Mikan's behavior again and again during the second period as she was busy drawing plans for her new and improved baka gun. "At the moment… nope! So, I'll spend some quality time with my best friend!" was Mikan's reply in a happy manner. "Well…If you keep on annoying me…I think I'll take back the words about calling you my best friend." Hotaru said icily and Mikan immediately backed away into a corner cursing herself for disturbing Hotaru.

After some time, Mikan got over it and went to the tree where Natsume usually rests on. Natsume saw her as he heard some noises from below the tree. "Mikan, get off my tree, you're disturbing me," Natsume said with a glare so fierce that even the strongest man in the whole world would back off instantly...but Mikan just sat there quietly staring at the blue skies and feeling the breeze .Natsume was utterly shocked as Mikan would usually be making lots of noises so Natsume dropped himself lightly from the tree and stared at Mikan surprised by her sudden behavior. Natsume was about to turn away when…

Mikan said softly, "Natsume…Am I that useless … am I bothering everyone so much …am I needed to be here?" Mikan asked in a tone that was lifeless while gazing into Hyuuga Natsume's eyes hoping for an answer. "You just realized it don't you. I thought you were too blind to find it out yourself."Natsume replied teasingly still wondering why Mikan was asking weird question and having weird expressions on her face, a face that wanted to fade away and never return.

Mikan later looked downwards as if she's thinking about something really important and walked away slowly and faster every moment.

Natsume was now wondering what is truly wrong with her. _Her behavior, reaction, everything was wrong! What's got on to her! There's something really wrong with her! What's up with her! Wait…..!Why am I worrying so much about her?_ Natsume walked round and round the tree where Mikan just sat, thinking very hard, why's he thinking about Mikan. _Why am I thinking about that girl? Why am I so worried? Ah! Stupid brain of mine! Wait! I hope I have not developed and feelings for her! Shit! I better stop imagining things… _


	2. Chapter 2

Well……..

Since my sister…kind of told me to continue writing…and since she's also writing one… to see who's one is better…

Here is my second fic..

Be warned that I won't update any sooner because I am lazy and my exams are close.

Sorry! But I can't really help it.

Actually...

Do we need to write a disclaimer? Because I didn't read anything saying that a disclaimer is needed and most of the stories I read have a disclaimer in it.

Well…Here goes my disclaimer.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE!I have no rights to own it!**

Thanks for the reviewers that corrected my mistakes especially English Guru, my sister rejected-pen , Ophelia, Koharu Mitsuki and Amanda. The others reviewers are also appreciated.

Here goes nothing…

**SUICIDAL ATTEMPT**

"Am I really that useless to everyone," Mikan's thought raced as she walked into the Northern Woods. "I actually thought that I was of use to them, they could just tell me off, you know" Mikan thought out loudly as tears start rolling down her cheeks. "Ha-ha…I bet they enjoyed itwhen I wasn't around before…"Mikan suddenly thought and laughed hysterically.

Rustling of leaves could be heard…then footsteps…the footsteps made were graceful yet quick. _Here would be a perfect place for me to commit suicide. _Mikan's tears were now getting heavier ._No one would notice .No one will cry , Grandpa is already dead after all…grandpa…grandpa…I really missed you .Grandpa…I'm going to join you soon…grandpa…_

Mikan looked around finding for something on the Sakura tree she was crying at_. Ah! That's right! Don't some plants have thorns? The Northern Woods should have some of those._ "Ah! There's one!"

Mikan quickly ran to the plant. _Ah! Roses and a bed full of them ... not to mention that it is just freshly cut diagonally… They're beautiful on the surface but dangerous at the bottom._ Mikan began to lift her foot. _This is the end of me…_. _"Hotaru, Ruka, Yuu and Natsume…I'm going to miss you…Natsume…I hope you'll smile sooner or later and Grandpa…I'm coming_. Mikan practically jumped into the bed of roses, head first.

_Pain…Pain…Is this how death feels? Is this how it really feels? I'm starting to feel cold. Is this a sign of death? My vision is worsening now; I feel as if I have no more strength…I hope no one disturbs my death. Grandpa…I'm coming…I have no regrets to join you. Natsume…Natsume…Did you call me by my name before? You did…just recently…Thank you Natsume for calling me by my name…at least once…l will miss you. _

The footsteps were now getting clearer. It stopped at the scene of Mikan's suicide attempt. Flames were lighted on the bed of roses all over Mikan. Mikan was bleeding. Everywhere around the bed of roses…it was a hideoussight. Blood kept on flowing from her body. "Mikan!"Shouted the boy alerted. The host of the footsteps was tall, nicely built, rather dashing with ruby eyes, hair jet black and earrings on the left ear. Natsume… "Why is Natsume here …"Mikan muttered and fainted on the ground as she was weak from the effect of the suicidal attempt.

Natsume was shocked with the incident .His eyes dilated. Mikan just tried to attempt suicide and all this while he thought that suicidal attempt were the last thing she would do on her list.

Whatsoever, he needs to send her to the infirmary, ASAP. Mikan's life was on the line. Natsume grabbed her body and carried her bridal style and started to run out of the Northern Woods. "What went in to her?" Natsume just shrugged the thought of.

Natsume stared at Mikan's lovable face, her lips were so tempting so was her body when he carried her but it was now scarred with scratches and blood. She looked so innocent. Why must she make this choice? She would have been able to enjoy life longer… or is she not enjoying it. Natsume thought about that while he was running.

After some time ,Natsume exited the Northern Woods and caught sight of Ruka chasing after Hotaru for his blackmailed pictures. "RUKA!HOTARU! Get here NOW!" with that it caught both of their attentions. Hotaru rode on her duck scooter so she reached there faster than Ruka. Hotaru quickened her pace when she noticed blood streaming from a body Natsume was carrying. The body had the characteristics of Mikan as she got closer.

"Get on my scooter ."Hotaru calmly said even though she was worried sick about Mikan. Hotaru swiftly drove her scooter and all of the Alice students gave way to her when they noticed that there was a body in a dreadful condition.


	3. Chapter 3

Before this I would like to apologize for the late update and remind you people that _italic words_ are thoughts. Opinions or criticism are welcome. Reviews are truly appreciated.

There was a mistake in my last chapter. There is no infirmary in Alice Academy. However there are hospitals. I would like to apologize for that too.

Here goes…

Chapter 3

Blood loss

The doors swung open when Hotaru came in with Mikan. Mikan was totally drenched with blood all over her body…blood could also be seen seeping through Mikan's clothes. The doctor on duty instructed the nurse to get a bed ready. Mikan needed medical attention.

'What type of blood is she?' the doctor asked in a manner as thought he was worried about something.

'Her type of blood? It's O blood.' Hotaru replied calmly.

'O BLOOD? Are you sure?' the doctor asked having the worried tone in his voice.

Hotaru nodded staring right into his eyes but the doctor seemed to stray away from her gaze.

'We've got to make an announcement,' the doctor quickly went to a nearby nurse and instructed her to make an immediate announcement.

Hotaru and Natsume arched their eyebrows in surprise as for why an announcement was to be made.

The nurse took out a microphone and began speaking into the microphone.

ATTENTION STUDENTS OF ALICE ACADEMY. WE ARE IN NEED OF BLOOD. IF YOU HAVE O BLOOD, PLEASE REPORT AT THE HOSPITAL RIGHT AWAY. THERE"S A GIRL IN NEED OF O BLOOD.

Natsume almost dropped Mikan when he heard the announcement.

"YOU DO NOT HAVE O BLOOD TYPE IN YOUR STORAGE?" Natsume roared with anger. _What the heck? Isn't this the infamous hospital in Japan? _Natsume almost sent the whole place on fire but Mikan's heavy breathing reminded him that she was there. Her cheeks were going pale and her lips white. Mikan's body also seemed to feel cold. Mikan's condition was terrible and she needs attention right away.

The nurse signaled the bed was ready and Natsume hurriedly went there and put Mikan there. The doctor began to heal her wounds with his healing alice.

'I can only treat her wounds; her blood loss however will need real blood. We're running low in supply. We only have a packet of O blood in our storage; more packets of O blood will be needed to put her off this critical condition. O blood doesn't receive blood from the other types…,'the doctor was cut off by Natsume.

"Shut Up. Where's the database?" Natsume began glaring at the doctor. Hotaru took out her Idiot Gun threatening to shoot the doctor. The doctor began to tremble his way to the computer and the counter as he knows Hotaru's inventions are incredible and most of the electronic products here are made by the students themselves as their products are far greater than a normal person, in other words…a commoner. Natsume too was a genius of geniuses' student so earning a glare from him isn't a good thing.

As the doctor typed for students with O blood, Ruka entered the hospital to check on the student from the same grade that looks like Mikan as rumors spread incredibly fast at Alice Academy. 'In your year, there's Nogi Ruka,' the doctor spoke out loud so it was loud enough for everyone to hear.

Ruka who was obviously shocked as his name being called and being receiving attention all of a sudden could be called weird so he gave the WHAT face look.

The doctor continued, 'however, it is not healthy for him to be the one donating it'. Ruka being surprised at the word **donate it** made him what was going on. _Maybe they want me to donate organs…they're going to murder me and sell my organs_. Ruka finally summed up enough guts and asked aloud after taking a big breath, "What are you guys talking about?'. He made it but nobody bothered to listen as they were too busy focusing on the doctor for another candidate suited to donate. "Ah, there's Andou Tsubasa but he is too young. Too young. He needs to be at least seventeen years old," the doctor continued.

As if by cue, Tsubasa and Misaki too came rushing in but nobody bothered about their presences except Ruka. He quickly went to Mikan's side as he caught sight of her and Ruka followed Tsubasa as he did not understand the situation. He desperately wanted an explanation. When he neared the body…he noticed a certain brunette that had auburn hair and brown eyes… Tsubasa instantly put his hand on Mikan's cheeks caressing it hoping his favorite kouhai would wake up. Mikan didn't wake up…she just laid on the bed…blood could be seen on her body and the bed. 'What's happening? Please explain? 'Ruka could be seen stuttering the words out even still nobody bothered to answer so he just remained silent and listened to understand the situation instead.

'Ah! Found it! There's a student by the name of Kurosaki Ichigo. Seventeen years old of the High School Alice Academy. Blood type O. He's under the dangerous ability type according to the information here. There seems to be no other O blood type…,"the doctor suddenly stopped as he was cut of by Natsume. "Him…hahahahaha… don't make me laugh…that loser…I don't want his blood flowing in her. Get me another donator," Natsume commanded the doctor off with his infamous tone gripping the doctor's shirt and having his fire alice lit up at the other hand which was free. Everyone in the hospital was of course, stunned at his doing.

"As I said, There are no more students left that are eligible to donate blood. They're either sick or underage. We can't do anything now but call for more blood and wait for the supply to come from outside the school. " the doctor said shoving off Natusme's hand from his clothes.

"Why didn't you say that sooner?" Hotaru was interestingly actually losing her patience on this doctor for he was really stupid for not mentioning that earlier. "BECAUSE it isn't a quick process. It will ruin the image of this hospital if we don't follow the process. Haven't you realized? This is one of the best hospitals in the world and asking for blood outside is embarrassing to the school if we do not follow the process. It will take approximately 10 days more for their blood delivery as they have just given blood packets a month ago."

After hearing those sentences, Natsume walked out slowly from the room they were in and BAM! Everyone looked around and discovered that the fan right in front of the doctor fell threatening to kill many. Hotaru moved fast as she saw it coming with Natsume's short temper. With that, Natsume closed the room's door and began to rush down to high school but was stopped by Hotaru. Natsume turned to face Hotaru who was gripping his hand.

"How on earth are you going to reach there fast enough and it isn't near, for your information. You have no need to waste energy on that when I have transportation for you. Take the duck scooter. The controls are simple. I'll be waiting for your return with the guy and better make sure you bring him here or else…you won't imagine what will happen when the whole academy knows that you're buying pictures of her," Hotaru just looked at him and gave him the eyes that say you better do it or I'll kill you.

Natsume just nodded quietly and snatched the duck scooter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Natsume Persuading Ichigo**

Kurosaki Ichigo. A boy with orange hair with chocolate brown eyes was seen lying down staring at the blue skies with a girl none other than his childhood friend…Kuchiki Rukia that he recall as a bother. The wind was caressing his face until the silence was broken by the sound of a machine. _Why must somebody always break the peace and quiet I can have? Who the heck is it this time?_ Ichigo's soon had shadows over him which also blocked his view.

"What do you want? Can't you give a man a chance to enjoy?" Ichigo stated irritated at the fact someone was disturbing him. "I want your blood," was the flat reply from the owner of the voice. Ichigo immediately sat up to have a clearer view of the person. Ruby eyes…Fearless yet empty. "Kouhai, don't tell me you want to fight with your senpai?"Ichigo simply said that while snickering. Natsume just gave him a blank stare and repeated his statement, "I want your blood."

"You want to fight with me, Kouhai? Do you know…You have a low chance of survival? 0.01 percent if I'm not wrong…Wait…Maybe it's none at all," Ichigo said while smirking at him, challenging him. Natsume who was of course annoyed with this but simply shook his head and said, "I want you to D-O-N-A-T-E your blood, brainless man," Natsume stated it this time stressing the word donate as if he doesn't understand what he wants.

"Hn? For what?" Ichigo's answered surprised." Cause you finished the entire supply in the hospital, dumb ass, remember your last mission," reminded Natsume in a bored tone. Ichigo blushed at that statement as it was humiliating and it really was him who finished the supply as he was deeply injured during his last mission and needed blood. This man could fit gallons of blood. "You do not need to say it out loud in front of a woman you know. Later everyone will now…"Ichigo wasn't able to finish his sentence as the dandelion he was holding was burning now by a fire that can never be put off. "Kouhai, you better learn to show some respect to your elder, or I'll call your favorite teacher," Ichigo stated not bothered by the flame at all grinning, challenging him.

"Donate your blood, senpai" Natsume muttered with his bang covering his eyes. "Now that's more like it! Well…I can't, Kouhai," commented Ichigo. "Why?" interrupted Rukia. "I have this CHEMICAL X in my bloodline, and no one knows about it until now, if I donate the blood, the person may die if the body rejects the blood however if it receives the blood…it's practically a different story." Explained Ichigo. "If the body receives the blood…What will happen?" questioned Rukia determined to know. "The body may be able to produce another Alice and make the person far stronger," Ichigo stated coolly.

"I didn't give you a choice senpai. You can't say no, no matter what," Natsume was now beginning to burn the tip of his hair. The fire however was put off somehow put off by Natsume himself unwillingly. "Now…now…kouhai, when I say no…I'm serious, there's a possibility that the person may die. I'm just being thoughtful of the person who's going to receive the blood," Ichigo stated again.

"That idiot won't die from your blood," blustered Natsume. "That idiot?" Rukia repeated giving Natsume a questioning look while grinning. "You are actually helping someone, Natsume?" Ichigo smirked at the thought of it. "Get on the bike," muttered Natsume…his head bent down and bangs covering his face.

"_This person must have really meant a lot to him. He's that desperate to even seek help from me…even though the blood might reject the body, Natsume's being reckless," smirking at the thought of it._

"What are you smirking at?" Natsume snarled feeling uneasy with the actions of Ichigo.

"Her death is not my responsibility, it's yours, remember that," Ichigo announced after putting his request into thorough consideration. "However, I'll donate the blood under one condition… Tell me who's the lucky person," Ichigo prattled which was getting Natsume on his nerves.

"… A girl that's the same age as me," muttered Natsume glowering at the two with words on his face describing you-better–come–as –you-promise. "Hmm…? Girlfriend of yours? That's rare. I didn't know a guy with your attitude could attract a girl at all. I think I better add one more condition about you introducing me to the girl," Ichigo continued prattling while laughing meanwhile Rukia was giggling by his side.

"Whatever," Natsume grumbled irritated by the second. "Get on the bike, we're going to the hospital NOW," Natsume sputtered specifying the word NOW. "What's the rush, Kouhai, I'll donate later," drawled Ichigo. Natsume shot him a glare which sent his spine shiver. "Alright! I'll go. I'll go, Rukia, I'll catch you later," with that said Ichigo jumped on the bike and waved goodbye.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Mikan…

Kurosaki Ichigo reached their destination point soon enough with Natsume speeding the duck scooter as if the end of the world was near. "Natsume, what's the hurry?" Ichigo commented about Natsume's driving when they reached the hospital emergency's ward.

"…"

"Anyway…Why are we at the emergency ward? We can just go to a normal one…You're not going to ask me to go for an operation or anything right?" Ichigo remarked being puzzled at the fact he was brought here.

"Hn" was all the reply Natsume gave.

Once they reached the place where Mikan was left last. Hotaru glided out like a ghost and began staring at Kurosaki Ichigo from the top to the bottom with her hands holding the Baka Gun. "Excellent, enter,"Hotaru greeted them blankly and put her baka gun into her pocket while leading them the way to Mikan.

Ichigo, of course felt weird at all the attention given to him went straight ahead to see what the big fuss is about. When he entered, the atmosphere was cold…really cold, it sent the shivers down to his spine. In a middle of the bed, there was an auburn haired brunette who had fair skin; in Ichigo's mind she was stunning. Everything in the world stopped for a moment when he saw her. Her beauty was enchanting. As he neared the body, she was white… probably lack of blood. "Who is she?" inquired Ichigo who was still staring at her.

"Mikan Sakura, from Class B, you're going to donate your blood to her. You better not runaway,"Hotaru replied his question while pointing her baka gun at him directly at his face. Ichigo grinned at the girl; she's a raven haired girl who was acting all calm and cool at him even when she's worried sick. "I'll donate the blood…the doctor and her partner will be needed to supervise her through the whole process though. It's for her safety, Doctor; I'll need to discuss some important things with you."

Hotaru who was under pressure felt a little calmer with his statement. "Natsume, I'll leave her to you. If she dies, I'll be taking revenge on you for not caring for her properly, I'll be leaving now, I've got an invention due next month," Hotaru icily noted specifically to Natsume. "Ruka, follow me," Hotaru added while huffing and taking her bike out. After having herself comfortably on the scooter, she waved a few pictures of Ruka half naked with his bunny with him on some grass. Ruka who was obviously humiliated at it being seen sweat dropped and immediately followed her Ruka after he glanced at Natsume then Mikan earning a nod from Natsume.

Ichigo who finally finished discussing with the doctor. "The three guests please exit the room too. We're going to start transferring the blood," Ichigo explained so Misaki quickly took her last glace at Mikan and was hushed away by Tsubasa. "Natsume! Natsume! Are you there?" Ichigo questioned. "Hn" was the reply given from Natsume as he continued staring at Mikan from the corner of his eye.

"Wait," Ichigo tramped to the nearby bed. Natsume just remained quiet as he glanced at Ichigo for awhile as he went for the jab. _Why is Natsume gazing at her all the time…ever since we entered the room. Ugh! The jab is coming. Hmm…seems like my blood is coming out a quick and steady flow. Must not give the girl too much of my blood. My blood quality is double the normal after all. Natsume now's checking on me. Hmm…eying on my blood, eh? That girl is so precious to him. He's reaction to this girl is different from what he treats normal girls._ "Ichigo, you've donated enough blood, do you need some rest, I'll send some prescription to you about your medication. "I'm fine. This is nothing," Ichigo reminded the doctor about his last visits to the hospital. Well…well…well…I'll just state that it wasn't a nice view at all, it's worse than Mikan's condition.

"Doctor…exit the room as quickly as you can once you've insert my blood," Ichigo practically demanded the doctor who followed his instruction without doubts about what may happen. While the blood was inserted, Mikan's expression changed, it was faces with uneasiness. Done! The blood's inserted. (The room's sound proof)

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"Mikan screamed instantly after receiving the blood. Natsume quickly ran to her side and Ichigo put two chopsticks in between her teeth. "AAaH!" Mikan shrieked even though she was unconscious. The chopsticks broke into two. Of course, it was awfully painful…the blood was flowing everywhere inside the body, veins… "Natsume, help me," mumbled Mikan. Natsume clasped his hands with hers.

"It all depends on her now," Ichigo stated and went out of the ward and started walking out of the ward. Natsume remained in that similar posture until persona came. Persona noticed Natsume's hand and stared straight into Natsume's eyes and his head went slightly to a side, continuous staring. Natsume just glared at Persona feeling uneasy by the moment.

"Natsume, I hope she doesn't serve as a burden to you, the Nullification girl, am I correct?" Persona stated and a slight grin could be seen on Persona's face probably amused by the scene. Natsume just continued glaring at Persona. "Well, if you fail to discipline yourself, you ought to be careful…Tch…Tch…just imagine my whip going all over the fragile body of hers," Persona continued his sentence and smirked to himself and left.

Natsume who was obviously angered by Persona glared at him harder than before even after he left by jumping from the windowsill. Mikan unexpectedly moaned out, "Howalon, Howalon." After hearing that, Natsume cooled down a little and felt quite amused by these sudden words. _Howalon, huh? This girl sure is greedy. _"Ergh!" the grip on Natsume's hand by Mikan was so intense all of a sudden. _I wish I could take those pains away from you, Mikan._ Natsume jerked up at that thought eyes wide open._ It seems that I have fallen for you, huh? You successfully managed to get most of my attention after all those times. You're different, special from the others. I don't think I'd regret much falling for you._

Back to Hotaru, Laboratory

"Ruka, come here," Hotaru called with an evil sneer, taking out one of her invention she had used last time (The one with the eyes and ears to spy, it was once used to spy on Narumi's doing on Mikan's letters).

"OooKay," Ruka quickly answered and neared Hotaru's invention.

BUzzzzzz…Tch…….PDang!

It goes through the process of Mikan screaming. "What's the meaning of this?" Hotaru snapped. Ruka just had shock written in his eyes. Hotaru quickly moved towards the door. "Hotaru, wait, have you forgotten what you said earlier?" reminded Ruka grabbing hold of Hotaru's left arm to stop her from exiting the laboratory. "Natsume will keep his word," Ruka neared Hotaru and hugged her. Hotaru who was in shock and worry for her best friend broke down in Ruka's arm while Ruka comforted her continuously. "I'm worried for her, Ruka, I don't want to lose a friend," Hotaru repeated these few words multiple times tears falling down her cheeks while Ruka comforted her with soft yet gentle words. "Don't worry, Natsume will be there for her, I'm sure," Ruka's words repeated after she stated those words again and again. After some time, Hotaru finally cooled, thanked Ruka and started on her invention. Ruka looked at the sky, and thought _Won't you, Natsume? Care for her, protecting her?_ Ruka then glanced at Hotaru for a split moment looking at Hotaru's features, mesmerized for a moment. _Guess, I'll accompany Hotaru for the time being, she needs someone._

_Please review after reading. TQ._


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story other than this current plot. **

**CHIN-92 DOES NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE, BLEACH, NARUTO OR ANY OTHER JAPANESE ANIMATION.**

**Chapter 6**

**Mikan's Slumber in her Dreamland**

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhh!" Thump…Mikan's landed hard on her bossoms. "Pain…pain…"

"Where am I? I don't like dark places. Where am I? Answer me!" Mikan shouted hysterically.

"…"

Mikan quickly stood up bravely and wandered around. She seems to be going around in circles as there is no limit to the amount of her worthless effort. Not to mention, the place she's wandering about is dark, thereis practically nothing to provide a source of lightthere.

"Great…How did I get here in the first place?" Mikan began to think out loudly after some time. Mikan curled up in a corner. "I committed suicide, didn't I? I won't be able to see Hotaru anymore…"tears came falling down on her cheeks which were turned pale. "Natsume, too," Mikan began to cry harder.

"Tsk…Tsk…Tsk…little girl there, why are you crying?" a voice was heard from a distance accompanied with footsteps. Mikan quickly looked up to look at the person; tears kept flowing down her cheeks.

The footsteps stopped directly in front of her. The face can't be clearly seen for some reason. "Here, take this handkerchief," the voice said. Mikan immediately grabbed it from the person's grasp and whispered a thank you and began rubbing the tears from her face. "Now…now…stop all these tears. Follow me," the voice calmly said and gave Mikan a hand in standing up. Mikan remembered Hotaru's statement of being 75 less attractive when she's crying, at that thought, Mikan quickly forced a smile.

"Where are you bringing me?" Mikan inquired. A smile seems to grace the person's face. "It depends on you, Sakura Mikan," the voice replied. "To live or to die, choose one," the voice continued. "I…I… can't live anymore…I'm dead already, aren't I? I can't live again can I?" Mikan reminded herself about her acttelling it out loud and clear. "Who told you that you are dead? I'm asking you one question. Whether you want to live or die. It's practically different. So…Do you want to live or die?" the voice repeated.

"Tears came rolling down Mikan's cheeks. "I…I…WANT TO LIVE! I DON"T WANT TO BE ALONE WITHOUT HOTARU AND NATSUME!" Mikan exclaimed every word of hers clearly. The voice's owner smile seems to grow wider. "Then…here's the test…I promise you, it'll be hard but if you want to live, you've got to take it to see if you are qualified to live, proof it to me that you want to live," the person smirked and vanished all of a sudden.

"Proof? Qualify?"Mikan questioned but no answer came back to her.

Shhoooooooooook

An arrow went past Mikan's head. That was really close. It was by luck it missed.

Another arrow came passing by…almost slitting her neck.

(avoid them, Mikan, defend yourself!)

"Huh? Where did the voice come from?" Mikan questioned herself.

This time…

There were several arrows aiming at her…directly to her heart.

"Natsume, help me," Mikan was quivering, legs trembling like a mouse.

Time stopped for Mikan at that moment. The arrows stopped moving…still floating in the air.

"Why did you call for Natsume?" the voice she had heard earlier questioned.

"Because I…I…trust him," Mikan stated as a matter of factly.

Mikan suddenly closed her mouth with her hands surprisedat whatshe just stated unconsciously. 'I just said that! I couldn't believe it! How can I believe a bastard like him? There must be something wrong with me today. Maybe I lost a screw from my brain?' Mikan thought feeling weird all of a sudden.

"Hmm…? Interesting. How about answering another question? Howalon or Pasta?" the voice sounded pretty amused with Mikan's answer just now.

"Howalon…howalon…I want howalon," Mikan replied, feeling proud to answer that question.

"Howalon? Great choice," the voice confirmed her answer and praised her.

A thousand needles came…targeting her. Mikan who was shocked at the sudden needles heard a voice inside her.

(activate your Nullification alice to the extent where you can stop physical attacks)

Mikan…who didn't know what to do…closed her eyes so tightly…concentrated on her alice…and…the needles dropped one by one in the nick of time.

Applauses could be heard. "Congratulation, Sakura Mikan," the voice praised Mikan, the owner of the voice tapped Mikan's back.

"Now…awaken your Mother's Alice," the voice continued.

"I have another Alice? I have no idea what you are talking about. I'm just a girl that has the nullifying Alice…and what do you know about my mother, I do not know anything of her at all…"Mikan who was unable to continue suddenly as the lights turned on.

There…in front of her…was a man…tall and elegant…stunning…wearing a tuxedo…he held a rose…kneeling down in front of her. "I am your Nullification Alice's true form, you have just qualified yourself to use my powers to aid people around you, I am Nuyor, call upon my name when you use me," with that, Nuyor kissed Mikan's hand and stood up.

"As I was saying, Your Mother's Alice is in your body…sleeping…waiting to be awakened. The Alice you are having now is your father's…Alices are passed down through generations…You still have your Mother's Alice inside you, use it," Nuyor explained. He was now looking Mikan into her deep hazel nut eyes. Observing her every movement.

Mikan was oblivious to what Nuyor was doing as she is…you know…Mikan. "My dad has this Alice, too? This is SO COOL! I must tell this to Hotaru!" Mikan skipped everywhere, hopping around Nuyor.

"Hahahhahhahhaa…That's great Mikan, However, you will not live unless you awaken all your powers in your body to help you live soon. You must awaken your Mother's Alice," Nuyor stated amused at her acts but his last fact was stated seriously.

"Really? I don't know what my mother's Alice is," Mikan prattled. Nuyor just grinned. "You have to find this out yourself. I do not know what power beholds in your body; I am just a part of your powers. Nothing more or less. You know yourself better than I do. You have to discover all your Alice in your body in three months and master them, here. The amount of power used will not shorten your life in this dimension, but it will your shorten your life if used in the other dimension. I shall leave, now. Call me, if you are of need of any assistance. Think what power beholds you, Mikan. Think," advised Nuyor who kneeled down and kissed Mikan's fingers after his sentence and disappeared into thin air.

"Think? I do not know what to think about," Mikan now began to observe her surroundings. It was a breath taking garden filled with greenery, flowers of many types. "Hmm…Hotaru could do all the thinking for me if she was here," Mikan sighed at that thought. Mikan then goes into meditating stance but failed as she could not put her leg in place and dropped down flat on the face. "Ugh!" Mikan shrieked. Mikan's face lay there, now she was thinking. No one was teasing her, and she missed it. "Natsume," were the words that slipped her lips. She quickly sat down again, and tried the meditating stance again. Concentration was what she needed right now. For a noisy girl like her, it would be utterly surprising if she could really concentrate.

**DO REMEMBER TO REVIEW THE FANFICTION. YOUR REVIEWS ARE TRULY APPRECIATED AND ARE IMPORTANT TO THE WRITER.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story other than this current plot. **

**CHIN-92 DOES NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE, BLEACH, NARUTO OR ANY OTHER JAPANESE ANIMATION.**

Chapter 7

Mikan's Slumber in her Dreamland II

'What is my other power? What is my other power?' Mikan mumbled out loud having the hand gestures of meditation, however, she's not in the sitting position but walking around in circles...soon, she was actually running. (Hmmm…Would running help the small brain of hers?) "AAAAH!" Mikan screamed as she dropped herself on the ground. "Nuyor…I can't think of any of my other powers," Mikan prattled like a baby. Nuyor who was summoned out felt a little irritated being summoned out over for this small matter. "It is all to be thought by yourself. You are supposed to know yourself better than I do. Take this tip from me then, as a token of appreciation on you being my master and I, as your servant. The power that is bound to awaken is passed down by the genes of your parents. The genes is not necessarily passed down from one generation to the other, however, in your case, you have been passed down the powers. It so happens that the reaction of two alice users that combined themselves into one and made what they would call a baby with an alice unknown to the world yet as a product of their love making. Now, their baby has all grown up and is needed to use all of her powers to revive herself from this nightmare. That is the tip I can offer you, master. Are there any other things that you would need my company, young master?" jabbered Nuyor who then continued on looking at Mikan at a lower angle getting a clearer look of her face, staring into her brown orbs, mesmerized by her looks, only her was seen in his eyes. She reminded him of something, rather someone familiar to him. But who or what was it?

"I don't understand a single thing you just said just now," Mikan earnestly told. Nuyor who had explained every single tip just now was shocked. Mikan who he is now servant to could not understand simple words. He laughed, frantically like a psycho.

"Hey! What are you laughing at! I'm just an elementary kid, here. And you're bullying me by laughing at me now," Mikan continued. Nuyor who had heard those words rolled down the green laughing his heart out, tears of laughter falling down his cheeks, unable to control. He soon made this few words out, "My stomach hurts…too much of laughter…Hhahahahhaaa." After some five minutes, he cooled down and stood up, clearing the dust, greens or dirt on his clothes. "Well, I'll just cut it short for your small brain of yours, you have your dad's alice which is me, your mom's alice and your own alice. You need to use all the powers to go back to reality. Awaken them, your destined powers," Nuyor repeated in different words and made out a faint smile for Mikan to see who was oblivious to it. "I shall leave for your comfort, Master," Nuyor bowed elegantly and left in a flash.

"Mom's alice! Target 1! Hmm…what's her alice?" Mikan thought out loud. "What's Mom's Alice…I haven't even seen her before…In the novels I have read, they are described as warm, kind and nice people towards their children. I want my mom," Mikan began to curl herself into a ball.

Somehow…a light surrounded her, giving a warm presence. Mikan who was somewhat oblivious to the light felt a warm presence, making her feel comfortable, cheering her up. When she felt better, she noticed her surroundings a little better. A light was zooming around her. Mikan…truly Mikan…touched the light like any other curious little girl. She felt warmth and protected by it.

"Mi-kan," a manly voice heard by Mikan. Curious and frightened, she backed away. "Don't be afraid. I have a quest for you; bring me two rocks that look alike. That is, if you can find or find me a four-leafed clover in an instant. Mind you, only if you can find them at all," the voice seemed confident that she wouldn't find any. "HEY! That's IMPOSSIBLE!" Mikan raved while jumping on the spot. A hand appeared from nowhere, "Here's mine, where's yours?" the voice questioned, Mikan appeared shocked.

"How can you be one of my children if you cannot get the four-leaved clover? If you can't get it, what can you do?" the voice continued in an insulting tone. Mikan felt this sensation of stealing it from him. She snatched the one on the hand immediately. "Ha! I have one now! And you have none!" Mikan shouted back at him feeling proud but gasped when she realized what she had just done.

"You're one of my clan after all," a man appeared in front of Mikan. He has his earrings on his left side of his ears only and dark brown eyes and hair. He was wearing a coffee-coloured trench. "I will train you as my subordinate until you master my powers, after that you and I shall switch places," the voice continued in a husky tone.

Mikan was practically stunned by his appearance. He looked mysterious yet so hot and handsome so she just nodded in response to his words and left him to teach her all the basics from the very beginning of her new alice… The ability to steal one's alice.

(End of Chapter 7)

This part is mainly to explain how she got the Alices. Sorry if this chapter bores you as I myself am bored of my life. Please forgive me for my act of sharing my boredom. Updates would be done weekly as I am still a student would tonnes of homework and projects due this month which I would gladly like to finish it off as soon as I can. If there's any grammatical errors that you find rather irritating, please inform me and I'll correct it as soon as I can. By The Way, Thanks to all the reviewers that have reviewed this story. Your co-operation is truly appreciated by me! ;P

**DO REMEMBER TO REVIEW THE FANFICTION. YOUR REVIEWS ARE TRULY APPRECIATED AND ARE IMPORTANT TO THE WRITER.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story other than this current plot. **

**CHIN-92 DOES NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE, BLEACH, NARUTO OR ANY OTHER JAPANESE ANIMATION.**

**Chapter 8**

**Still in Mikan's Slumber-Last Alice that beholds Sakura Mikan**

"Master! I have copied all your alices. Master has trained me until I have mastered all the alices with an addition to my own alices," Mikan huffed out; tired of the training he has been giving for two months now with Nuyor. "You're confident of your abilities here, aren't you? You still have to awaken one more alice since you have almost mastered all of your alices and fail to return to the other dimension," Nuyor dusted his coat neatly and wore his gloves. "Nuyor, let's give her a test on her alices, now?" the man wearing the trench said. He held out his hands to Nuyor which Nuyor gracefully took it without second thoughts. "Shall we? Nuyor?" The person asked again grinning at the aspect as he will finally be able to use his alice to a number that had is not enough to hold its quantity. Nuyor nodded as he was still silently observing Mikan, grinned and began to attack with the man who seems to be Mikan's master for the moment.

Mikan just stood there in shock and shook her head vigorously as if she did not agree to it. All of a sudden, the man and Nuyor seemed to be speeding towards Mikan as fast as lightning. Mikan thought of something for a moment and snapped her fingers. Nuyor and the man were engulfed in blood. Nuyor wasn't able to nullify the attack as Mikan had nullified his attack and Mikan had used one of her alice that she had stole from the man, Strings Alice. They were trapped by her strings; some were around their heads and some scarring their bodies, blood flowing from the end of their hair to the tip of their toes. Mikan snapped her fingers again and the strings released their bodies.

Nuyor and the man healed immediately as they are her alices. "Hmm…You have mastered your alice, Sakura Mikan, in a wink of an eye. I hereby announce that I am officially your servant by the name of Urumi," he bowed down in front of Mikan and kissed her feet. (Gross)

"Waaaaaaaaaaaahaahahahhaha! At last! Long last! I am not a servant anymore," Mikan snorted and began dancing around and sang it in a tune that was kind of like a maniac. Urumi and Nuyor laughed at the stupid act of Mikan until they ended up rolling down the floor. No matter how embarrassing it seems to be doing this in front of their master, or disrespectful of them to do, they couldn't help it.

"Master Mikan, you still need to awaken your alice," Urumi stopped the whole atmosphere from the happy mood to the serious mood. Mikan actually stopped moving and stayed at the same spot for several moments then fell down as she was imbalanced.

"Are you sure it is an alice? At first, I thought it was, now I doubt it since the training," Nuyor inquired, doubting that Mikan had any alice of her own with an evil grin. "I did not feel any other presence of an alice in her body other then us. Her body… can't own three alices because no one that owns three alice lived more than an hour. The power that holds, is some other thing, it is stronger than any alices I have felt, it's rather different, the flow of energy," Nuyor continued, shaking his head.

"Now that you mention it, it does seem to not belong to the alice group. It's a different energy flow. The flow is amazing, I mean, I haven't felt this flow before in my other clans other than her, it may or may not be an alice, something made up of sterner stuff.

"Hmm…You may be right, Nuyor…I've been feeling some sort of energy flowing inside of me during the training," Mikan stated. "I wonder if I can return just like that," thought Mikan loudly. Urumi's eyes widened…so did Nuyor. It had struck them. "I mentioned earlier that you needed to awakened all your alice and master them in three months to return, am I not right? If…this is an if…If we were to be used to go back to the other dimension with the flowing of the energy of your other power…that is if it's stronger than most of the alices and needs to be awaken in the other dimension…There may be a possibility," Nuyor wandered his thoughts out. "We may be able to try it. There are no risks after all," Urumi nodded, agreeing to his thoughts. "Then let's do it!" Mikan chirped, excited.

"Mikan…concentrate all your energy to one point," both her servants said in unison. "I…I can't" Mikan gave up without even trying. Urumi used one of his alice which he has stolen, made out a paper, a pair of compasses and pencil. He drew a circle with the help of the pair of compasses and coloured it. "Mikan, concentrate at this spot," Urumi gave her the paper while teaching her. Mikan concentrated…singings could be heard, higher and higher into a crescendo. Nuyor and Urumi were soon out of sight as she was busy concentrating on the paper. Soon enough, Mikan felt herself being light, she began to go off focus a little while, there was a form of air covering her, Urumi and Nuyor wasn't there anymore. Mikan then continued concentrating until the singing slowed down and the whirl of air around her stopped. Mikan blinked her eyes once. Twice.

"Where am I?" Mikan questioned herself. There she was, on a bed, clean and fresh, a bouquet of flowers, presents, and fruits and get well soon cards, it was rather dark, Mikan looked out the window and saw the moon and stars. She then turned her head and noticed a figure at the doorway, slowly entering. "Hey, there! Where am I, exactly," Mikan called out. The figure quickened it's pace and it seemed to be in the nurse outfit. "Miss Mikan? You're awake?" the nurse questioned, in shocked and surprise. "Yes!" Mikan replied. "Are you sick? Having any difficulties with your breathing?" the nurse continued to question Mikan. Nearing her to check her forehead temperature with hers. "I'm healthyonee chan!" Mikan replied happy of her concern.

"Okay! You'll be given a check up first thing in the morning and discharged after that, you need some rest first," the nurse began to tuck her in the hospital bed. "Oneechan! You still haven't answered my question. Where am I?" Mikan asked her politely, persistent. "You're in the hospital for two months already," the nurse smiled sweetly at her. "Two months already?" Mikan repeated. "Yup, two months already, now tuck in," the nurse whispered into her ear. "Mikan, who was rather hesitant to sleep soon slept as she was dreadfully tired for an unknown reason.

**DO REMEMBER TO REVIEW THE FANFICTION. YOUR REVIEWS ARE TRULY APPRECIATED AND ARE IMPORTANT TO THE WRITER.**

Hai! Sorry for a late update…I wanted to finish earlier, but I wanted better ideas…However, none seems to pop out!

Sorry! I'll try to update sooner next time! I beg for forgiveness!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Well…continues with the night Mikan returned.

Natsume was barely walking towards the wards…He was hobbling and stumbling to Mikan Sakura ward…

Flashback

Persona enters Mikan's wards in search of Natsume Hyuuga.

"Natsume, I've got a mission for you. At the stroke of 9, I want you to wait at the main gate for me," snarled Persona, looking at the direction of Mikan Sakura.

Natsume did not turn from his spot. He twitched when he heard the word mission from Persona's mouth. "You would better be there by nine, black cat or your precious little girl's life will really be gone," Persona continued which made Natsume twitch even more. After that, Persona left.

**Mission's task**

Burn down the Jouchi's central computer system located at the Sakura district.

**Mission completed**

End of Flashback

Natsume was wobbling all over when he reached Mikan's ward.

He went to her bedside, grasped her hand firmly and practically slept on her. Too tired. He had overused his alice.

Morning came. The morning mist and rays greeted Mikan. Fresh air seems to be filling the ward. As Mikan came back to her senses, she felt a heavy object on her body and a hand holding firmly to hers. Not willing to give up it's grip. Mikan quickly sat up on her bed to get a better look of the person. As she sat up, the body turned and the face of the person was clearly visible for her to see. The word, "Natsume," escaped Mikan's lips.

Tears fell down her cheeks. Dripping slowly, and some fell on Natsume's cheeks some wet his shirt. Mikan quickly wiped her tears away when she noticed them. "Natsume, Natsume…is that really you?" Mikan shook Natsume who was sleeping rather soundly.

Natsume grunted. Annoyed his sleep was disturbed. He quickly released his grip on Mikan and got up from Mikan's bed and was taken aback when he found out who woke him up. He shook his head, "So, you were cause of the commotion that woke me up. Sheesh…Your hands are as scaly as a snake…Do you use soap?" Natsume teased.

Mikan who was utterly shocked at his statement quickly defend herself, "I use LUX soap for you information! So my hands are super clean!" Natsume smirked at the answer; he was now sure, the Mikan that had disappeared had returned. Mikan's tears on his clothes disturbed him.

"Why are tears on my shirt? I just sent them to the laundry yesterday," Natsume questioned, suspicious about the cause. Mikan showed her teeth. "You better be washing this clothes I'm wearing right now, later." Natsume teased. Mikan made noises, not wanting to clean his clothes.

A knock was heard on the door." Excuse me, Mikan Sakura, Natsume Hyuuga. The doctors are going to run a check up on her before she can leave the hospital," the nurse informed. Natsume walked out of the ward quietly and coolly. The nurse went to Mikan's side. "You're lucky, Mikan Sakura. He has always been by your side while you were asleep," the nurse whispered to Mikan's ear. Mikan's eyes widened._ Everyday? He was that worried?_ Mikan smiled silently to herself. The nurse smiled at her response.

A doctor walked in, with his stethoscope around his neck. "Mikan Sakura?" the doctor asked as he took out his pen from his white cloak's pocket and took the board on the side table as he observed Mikan thoroughly. Mikan nodded. The nurse went to the doctor's side, the doctor whispered to the nurse something and the nurse quickly went to one of the drawers and pulled a thermometer out.

She walked towards Mikan, and asked Mikan to open her mouth and placed the thermometer in her mouth. Mikan quietly obliged, following every instruction the nurse gave. After around 3 minutes, the nurse removed the thermometer from Mikan's mouth and gave her a thumb's up to Mikan and winked. She went to the doctor's side, waiting for the doctor's further instruction. The doctor went to Mikan's bedside and checked her ears, heartbeat and etc, asked it there were any signs of discomfort. After around 30 minutes of check up, Mikan was finally let out of the hospital. "Ah! I'm finally am out of the building!" Mikan, talking to herself loudly while stretching her arms at the entrance. Natsume seems to be leaning against the tree, and started walking forward when he noticed Mikan.

"Little girl, bet they have to repeat to you three times in three languages for you to understand," teased Natsume, his hands in his pocket while his eyes gazing at the blank sky. "Humph! FOR YOUR INFORMATION! They did not repeat at all!" Mikan shouted at him and begins to run off. Natsume looked at her running figure and chased after her. He caught up with her in a jiffy. "Hey, just kidding," whispered Natsume as he passed by her ear which made her stop and blush like a tomato.

"Little girl, follow me," Natsume ordered Mikan who unbelievably followed him. "Where to?" Mikan asked, surprised by his sudden actions. "…" was all the answer from Natsume until they reached their scheduled spot, the famous Sakura Tree. (No one was there at the moment)Natsume grabbed Mikan's wrist and pulled her to him and pushed her towards the Sakura tree. Letting her slim body lie against the tree. Mikan, obviously shocked at his action, was speechless. "Speak! Why did you attempt to commit suicide!" this caught Mikan's attention as her eyes widened at the question. "Why, Mikan? Why did you have to commit suicide?" his eyes as fiery as ever as he gripped Mikan's hand harder as he had actually glued his and her hands on the tree. Mikan gasped at their sudden contact and her eyes widened even more at his question. "Answer me, little girl," Natsume spoke rather harshly. However, his voice did not rise in a crescendo. Yet, the voice was loud enough for the two of them. "Why, must you ask me?" Mikan asked Natsume, confirming his question. "I don't know…Before this, I thought this, being unwanted or known as a burden isn't something light, you know, Natsume, you don't understand…You have not felt the feeling yet. Wanting to flee from your hideous life. Living with the support of others. Not wanting to walk on my own yet learning to isn't easy. Yet, during those few months, I thought about it again…why me? Why? Do I really want to live or die? Then, I answered to my question, it was a yes," Mikan's eyes were filled with determination when she ended her words. Natsume loosened his grip on Mikan and begin to move from the spot, leaving Mikan more space to move. Natsume gazed into Mikan's hazelnut eyes and started to move away to the direction of his dormitory. "Natsume, I lived for you," Natsume practically stopped dead on his tracks. Time stopped at that moment, silence was what they shared.

"Why? Little girl?" Natsume questioned, this time, Mikan went closer to him. It's because, I…I…LOVE YOU, NATSUME!" Mikan answered, whispering at first yet went louder and louder when she stated her love for him. Natsume eyes widened. "Stupid girl, why must you live for me," Natsume fought back, Mikan, eyes widened at his answer, fell down on the hard ground and cried really hard. Natsume was taken aback by her reaction, irritated as he is not used to this kind of situation, he kneeled down and wiped her tears with his fingers. "Little girl, you need not cry because me, I am not worth what you are living for," Natsume comforted her, this time; it wasn't any words he recited from a hentai manga, but was truly from his heart. Mikan still did not calm down. "Little girl, stop crying. You're making me uncomfortable," Natsume told her rather frankly. "Don't cry, Mikan. I do love you too. It's just that, I don't think I am worth your love," Natsume explained to her. Mikan stopped crying at his statement where he loved her. Natsume embraced her, tightly, Mikan felt so warm in his arms. "Don't worry, Natsume. I love you, you are worth what I'm living for," Mikan whispered into his ears.

Hotaru and Ruka happened to pass by the Sakura tree. Well, Hotaru was packed with films which were actually meant to take pictures for their school project. The Nature Discovery project…however…the sight was of Mikan and Natsume embracing each other meant the money language to her…So…the camera and films went…KA-CHANG!

Pictures taken. Ruka…embarrassed at Hotaru tried to pull her back, unfortunately, she's too swift.

After some time, when Natsume was confident, Mikan was alright. He let her go from his arms and helped her stand up. That was when he noticed Hotaru and Ruka standing there, analyzing Hotaru, cameras and a bag of films…He gave Hotaru the take-care-of-the-films look which Ruka understood quickly as he was usually under this situation and held Mikan's hands while he walked her to her dormitory and leaves her there for the day to settle down as she had been given a sick leave note from the doctor. While Natsume, he just skips school or classes as usual. Taking a nap in his luxurious grandeur. Special star room. Just imagine it yourself…It's better.

**DO REMEMBER TO REVIEW THE FANFICTION. YOUR REVIEWS ARE TRULY APPRECIATED AND ARE IMPORTANT TO THE WRITER.**

_People! If you think I should just finish this fic here…Please send me a review stating so…if not, please state so too…Well, thanks for your cooperation. My fic's fate lies on the hands of the reviewers…_


	10. Chapter 10

**This fic is continued due to the support of the fans! Mwahahhahahaha! I get to continue my story. I was worried there…Hhehheheheh**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story other than this current plot. **

CHIN-92 DOES NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE, BLEACH, NARUTO OR ANY OTHER JAPANESE ANIMATION.

**Chapter 10**

The very next day, knocks could be heard from the other side of Hotaru's door. Well…Mikan slept early, so she woke up rather early too…remember…she had a sick leave for a day . Hotaru, annoyed by the frantic knocks early in the morning decided to just ignore it by switching on her latest invention, Soft, Strong and porous door. Well…It absorbs any sounds from either side of the room, multifunctional. Mikan, who had knocked the door for 15 minutes gave up hope on her. She needed notes that she had missed during the pass few months. "Well! I'll just ask Natsume-kun, then!" Mikan thought out loud. Mikan quickly ran to the boy's dormitory which was the opposite side of the females. '_Ha? These are all three star students! Where are the special star students?' _Mikan thought again, this time, silently. She observed. well…she should have the two month's worth of training! "Ha! There's a signboard," Mikan pointed it to herself and then went there, pig tails swinging in the air. "Hyuuga Natsume…top floor, Presidential Suite," Mikan said out loud while pointing at it.

"Aaaaaaah! It's so high up! I guess I'll just ask someone else," Mikan thought again out loud. As if by coincidence, Ruka exited his room and locked it with his pet rabbit securely wrapped in his arms. Mikan, who noticed him called him. "Morning, Ruka-pyon!" Mikan greeted as usual, with an addition to her goofy smile. "Mikan? So early?" Ruka questioned, seeing Mikan at this time was rather weird and a shock for him. "What brings you here?" Ruka continued, hiding his emotions quickly. "I wanted to find Hotaru-chan, but she's still asleep, I can't get my notes!" Mikan replied. Ruka neared her and patted her head. "Don't worry about your notes, Hotaru made a copy for you, too. Let her have some rest, before this, she barely had any sleep," Ruka explained.

"Oh, okay then, see you in class," Mikan waved and left the hall leaving Ruka behind. Ruka looked at his rabbit lovingly this time and said these few words, "Hotaru-chan was worried sick of her, am I not right? Usagi-kun?" Ruka questioned his rabbit which nodded vigorously in return. "Well! Let's get Natsume-kun," Ruka cooed to his rabbit and left the hall.

Natsume's POV (Sakura Tree)

Well, little girl loves me too…Not to mention that I had just confessed. So, we're a couple now, aren't we? Why did I end up having feelings for her, and her to me? Whatsoever, she is what that is important to me, other than my sister now. Soon enough, Ichigo appeared holding his infamous Zanpakutou in his hands, ready to wield it any second. As I continued to gaze from the skies, an orange haired man intruded my thoughts by starting a conversation.

Normal POV

"Natsume-kun, how is that girl," a grouchy voice asked him. Natsume looked down to find Kurosaki Ichigo there. "Awake," Natsume drawled. Ichigo's eyes widened, for a moment, he remained his cool quickly. "It's a custom for me to fight her, tomorrow evening shall be the time at the middle of the school compound, if not, you'll have my share of missions. Persona agreed to this as this is part of my clan's culture. The fight will be seen by a whole school of students including the teachers and the headmaster of both divisions.

"Remember, she has to come or I'll need to hunt for her, and I'll bet, you won't like that, would you?" Ichigo threatened. "I can't do anything to stop it even if I wanted to, it's a nice warm up for me anyways, so I won't mind it. But I'll need to fight her seriously, if I lose, she'll be able to live with my blood, however if I win, she'll have to perish in the ground, I can't stop this from happening" Ichigo muttered. Natsume eyed Ichigo's every move, making sure to not lose a single detail. "Anything else?" Natsume inquired in his bored tone. " Nothing more or less," Ichigo answered and left.

Natsume still lay there, motionless for a moment or two, gazing at the blue sky and white clouds. _"She has to fight him, huh? Can she win? Most probably no…How am I going to save her, she can't run nor hide from Ichigo. All she has left is to fight him alone, in public, where she must fight fair and square. What can I do, Mikan?" Natsume thought._

Ruka soon appeared in front of him, Natsume looked up at him. "Natsume, let's enter the classroom before it's too late," Ruka reminded him, waiting for Natsume to make his move. "Before it's too late, huh?" Natsume repeated. Ruka was rather shocked at this but he quickly regains his composure and nodded towards Natsume. "Let's go, then," Natsume blustered.

In the classroom

Mikan was already in her seat beside Hotaru's, staring into blank space but she turned towards the entrance when she felt someone nearing the classroom. Her senses sharpened "Morning Natsume-kun, Ruka-pyon," Mikan greeted even before they entered the classroom, she had already sensed them even with the noise made by the class room. Ruka-pyon and Natsume entered and greeted her back. Sumire Shouda, a girl with a horrible perm who has a big crush on and Natsume and Ruka begin to fuss over them. "Get lost, hag, I need air," Natsume glared at her after finishing this statement.

Hijiri Youichi, soon entered the classroom. A three year old kid, silver haired and resembles Natsume greatly. He quickly quickened his pace to Natsume and Natsume gathered Youichi in his arms and went to take his seat.

"Natsume-onichan, today, I have no need to enter class," Youichi told him rather frankly and Natsume patted his head. He smiled a smile for Youichi which the females noticed and swoon. "Natsume-onichan, what are all of this witches around us, it's pissing me off," Youichi questioned. "No idea," Natsume replied. Youichi's tip of his hair went up, and spirits began haunting the females that were around them just a few moments ago, which successfully made them move away.

The teacher entered the classroom, Misaki-sensei. "Class, please hand in your pair work except for Natsume Hyuuga and Mikan Sakura. Everyone quickly searched their bags and handed in their work and returned to their seats. "Youichi? What are you doing here? Don't you want to play with the other students?" Misaki-sensei questioned. Youichi shook his head and answered him rather innocently," I came here to play with Natsume-onichan. The other students are annoying." Misaki-sensei stifled a laugh. "Natsume and Mikan, both of you have to hand in your projects by tomorrow, it's about the plants surrounding the school compound. You have to investigate at least 5 types of flowers, and hand in to me your report 24 hours from now," Misaki-sensei demanded and started teaching. Mikan quickly took notes down, while Natsume just shook his head when he saw what Mikan did and quickly covered his face with a manga book. Youichi saw this which made him wonder what went wrong for his favorite oni-chan. "Oni-chan, why did you do this?" Youichi asked while he shook his head which successfully made Ruka-pyon stifle a laugh as the conversation could only be heard between them. Natsume didn't answered though even if he heard it, he'd be too embarrassed to answer him. The manga book was a great cover for him to hide his blush. Youichi, who was wondering why his oni-chan did not answer him, started pestering the oni-chan by pulling his shirt.

"Oni-chan, why?" Youichi asked again after countless attempts to make his oni-chan answer him. Natsume pulled Youichi closer to him and patted his head, with the manga book still on his head. Unfortunately, the attempt to pat Youchi's head made the manga book fall revealing his cheeks which was deep red. Youichi looked up at Natsume. "Oni-chan, do you have fever, because your face is very red," Youichi asked naively. Natsume nodded his head, Ruka, noticing that he was blushing stifled another chuckle. Youichi raised his hand quickly which caught Misaki-sensei's attention. "Well…what is it, Youichi?" Misaki question quickly, partially annoyed by him because he disrupted his lesson. "Natsume-onichan is having fever, we're going to the hospital," with that, Youichi jumped out of Natsume's lap and pulled Natsume to get out of the classroom. Half of the females surrounded Natsume and promised to visit him later with either flowers or chocolates. Youichi, irritated that his Natsume-onichan is being disturbed used his alice which made them sit quietly at their places. Natsume just bent down and pat Youichi's head and carried him on his shoulders to go to the Hospital. Ooh and Aahs could be heard from the class. Misaki-sensei just let them pass.

**On the way to the hospital**

"Natsume-onichan?" Youichi called.

"Hn?" Natsume answered, surprised.

"Natsume-onichan, I love you, don't leave me, will you? " Youichi said innocently.

"Hn," was Natsume's reply.

"Can I call you daddy?"pleaded Youichi. Natsume stopped on his track for awhile but later continued walking. "Why?" Natsume questioned immediately. "Yesterday, I had a nightmare, I dreamt that Mummy and Daddy dumped me,"Youichi answered in a matter of factly manner. Natsume jumped a little then continued walking. "Alright," was Natsume's answer.

Their trip to the hospital was a silent one which wasn't shared through words but in their hearts.

**In the classroom**

"_Natsume being sick? How am I suppose to finish the project now? Solo? No WAY!" Mikan thought after Natsume left. _Mikan then started using her puppy dog eyes on Hotaru. Hotaru, being suspicious about Mikan's sudden behaviour removed the baka gun from her bag and was ready to take aim. "Hotaru, will you help me with my project?" Mikan pleaded. "No," Hotaru replied flatly, which made Mikan turn into a gloomy state. Hotaru, noticing her in that state got reminded by Mikan's suicidal attempt. "However, I maybe able to arrange for a time," Hotaru continued which changed Mikan's mood.

"Yay!" Mikan cheered. Hotaru repeated her maybe again which failed to fall on Mikan's ears.

**End of Class**

Natsume's POV (Resting on the Sakura Tree)

"What am I going to do?" Natsume thought out loud. Youichi who was napping on Natsume's lap wasn't able to listen to Natsume. "Darn that Persona, letting such a thing to happen in public!" Natsume punched the Sakura Tree he was leaning on, as the wind blew, Sakura flowers drizzled down, some landing on Natsume and Youichi. Somehow, this made Natsume relax a little. _I'll talk to her tomorrow about it, by then, it's already publicly announced somehow. _With that, Natsume closed and rested his eyes until it was time for him and Youichi to have dinner.

Mikan's POV

Mikan finished her project with the help of Hotaru, and poor Ruka, since Ruka was forced to help by Hotaru using her money minded ways. "Lazy NATSUME! He's going to pay tomorrow for not helping me at all!" Mikan screamed. Hotaru and Ruka stared blankly at her and pretended they did not know her at all. Mikan, who noticed it, came running after them who were obviously ignoring her.

That was how the day ended.

**DO REMEMBER TO REVIEW THE FANFICTION. YOUR REVIEWS ARE TRULY APPRECIATED AND ARE IMPORTANT TO THE WRITER.**

Well…I made it extra long since it's the holidays in my country! . Thanks for supporting me all this way! This story isn't going to end any sooner! Mwahahahaahahah!

Cause I still have many events planned for the story! Please send me a review..I'll need some feedback for my story, ne? I repeat, thank you again for all your support until now!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story other than this current plot. **

CHIN-92 DOES NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE, BLEACH, NARUTO OR ANY OTHER JAPANESE ANIMATION.

**Chapter 11**

**Surprise (Natsume's POV)-In the life of Natsume!**

Natsume, as he looked out from his suite, the coldness he felt even though the rays from the sun were warm still remained... He felt the feeling of loneliness and the fear of losing Sakura Mikan. He feared for her the worst. The only one his eyes laid upon other than his sister, who he loves as a sister, nothing more. Sakura Mikan, the light of his life, was going to be in danger. All he knows and cares was that, she was going to fight Ichigo. The man he had been forced to team up with who wields an unbelievable alice. His mind had been swirling with thoughts since the crack of dawn. His imagination brought the better of him which resulted in his lack of sleep.

He could think of various methods for him to save her in danger, but could he prevent her from being needed to fight at all? The stern voice of Ichigo words about the fight replayed again and again, making him worried.

He needed a break, taking his towel from the towel rack, change of clothes from his cupboard, walked into his bathroom which had a Jacuzzi in it. He filled the tub with warm water and Chanel's Bath Foam, stripped himself naked and soaked himself in the tub in hopes of making himself feel better, and to relax and refresh his mind. The plan to relax his mind paid off. The swirling and twirling of water around cooled his mind down. He began washing his hair and later scrubbing his body clean. After spoiling himself quite a lot, he got out of his tub, began drying his hair and body with his towel and headed to the Mikan Sakura's room. (How he knows? He peeks into her room once in awhile…if he can't sleep)

knock I knocked the door in haste as I needed to speak to her rather importantly.

I waited for several minutes. When I entered her room without permission, (I didn't care whether I was impudent towards her) I was in utter shock. There, where my precious little girl lay, a light was surrounding her. As I neared it, I found myself unable to move forwards anymore. I couldn't even touch her angelic face which I adore so much.

Without procrastinating the important message for me to tell her, I called her name out loud.

"MIKAN!" I shouted as to wake her up. Her eyelids shot wide open and the light disappeared. Mikan looked around her surroundings and found me after some time. I neared her this time without anything to stop me. She was about to ask me a why I was here when I cut off her words by kissing her gently on her cheeks. I did an inward grin; it's so easy to cut off her words.

"Mikan, there's something that I must tell you now that is deemed to happen this evening," I told her while looking at her features to see a change. She was blushing like a tomato earlier…she's so cute.

"What is it? For you to break into my privacy?" Mikan asked a little angry about it with my abrupt entrance but she still had the blush kept on her face. "You will need to fight Kurosaki Ichigo today evening and nothing is going to stop this fight," I said, my expression was blank, unreadable, as to prevent her to know my inner most feelings. "Why?" she questioned me, she didn't have an expression that showed she was afraid. She was rather curious about what was to come. "It's his custom to fight you, he donated you his blood," I answered her, still studying her. "Oh…"she answered, not a tone of being scared but a feeling of familiarity to the word fight. "Natsume, accompany me to class today?" she asked me softly, I didn't hesitate to agree at all. After all, I had waited to do it for quite sometime. I grinned inwardly to myself.

"Could you wait for me outside my room?" she smiled at me. I immediately inquired as to why, she just gave me her silly grin of hers…her reaction today towards me was rather different. Is this what happens when she wakes up? Being gloomy and calm in the morning. I haven't seen her in this condition before. What could I expect…this life is not similar to a comic world, a fantasy but a reality? I had figured that out long ago since I am the renowned genius in the elementary branch and I don't think I'd like to change my title, would I? After 10 minutes, I knew what time it was as I kept on glancing on my watch, Mikan came out wearing her uniform. A smile was simply always gracing her face, I wonder why, even in this condition. I held her hand close to mine, she blushed a little, and I gave her a smug look and walked down the hallways with her, hand in hand. Everybody that passed by stopped and stared at the scene Natsume and Mikan were making. Natsume, the infamous cold-hearted, not to mention drop dead handsomest male in the academy was holding hands with a girl. Most of the spectators jaw dropped while some had their eyes bulged out due to the shock.

I just walked, oblivious (Purposely) at people's staring. As I continued walking, I felt a slight pressure on my hand, when I turned around, I found that Mikan face was redder than expected. I neared her and pecked her neck slowly biting into her flesh leaving a hickey which I licked to savor all the moments in public. Mikan blushed so red that I could call it indescribable; she looked so darn cute that I would like to hug her deeply and kissed her yet so passionately. Well, she later pushed me back rather roughly, most to most, was because she was shy, I just left a smug face and pulled her hands into mine to run across the hall to our class. As I ran, I swear, that I'd protect this Mikan from any danger that was deemed to come with my heart and soul until death brings us apart.

We were the centre of attention when we entered the class, everyone was gawking at us, I just shrugged it all off as nothing could come between me and my dearest Mikan. The ugly girl that usually that spoils the whole scenery came towards Mikan, glaring at her as if she had done something bad. Mikan who was really naïve asked her rather frankly, "What's the matter with you, perm (Sumire)? I did nothing wrong or big." The ugly girl eyebrows twitched, "well…well…well? What are you doing having Natsume holding hands with you?" she asked tapping her foot on the floor. I gave Mikan a bored look and glared at Sumire. "Is there a matter with that?" I replied in Mikan's steed giving Sumire a blow with every word I said.

"Natsume, you shouldn't be so harsh on her," Mikan advised which I shrugged off instantly while I walked to my place, took my manga out of my desk, which had a small hole, which was enough for me to peek at Mikan while pretending to read my manga. Ruka who was in class earlier as I was gave me a devious grin. I just glared at him which made him quickly erase his expression.

Class ended (Lazy to write the story around that part) Evening Time

Mikan was there before I was as she suddenly disappeared from her seat. I had no idea how she appeared there. Ichigo took out his Zanpakutou which he was carrying earlier when he told it to me took out the wrappings and put it in front of him. I sat on a tree and watched as the whole academy except the dangerous abilities had to keep guard on the safety of the students if the fight goes out of control.

Mikan was dressed up purposely for this event. She had her hair let down, revealing her right brown hair which I adore so much and wore the 'Tae Kwan Do' uniform. She looked so cute. As I sat there, I analyzed Ichigo, who is actually the President of our Dangerous Ability club. He was a person feared to be fight with. Nobody would want him as an enemy that was why I had to oblige to his orders.

At a count of one, two and three from Jinno, the fight began.

Ichigo drew his sword and jumped, towards Mikan in a speed of light. Mikan just walked back a few steps which seemed rather graceful and fast. It was unexpected from Mikan. Ichigo missed his hit and kept on giving Mikan deathly blows which Mikan evaded successfully without effort. She smiled all through the fight. Moving flexibly in the fight until she yawned. Yawned? Wasn't he a challenge at all? Mikan's face went serious for a moment, it went really sharp, and she looked very beautiful at that moment. "Let's stop this cat and mouse game shall we?" Mikan told Ichigo who barely listened to her. This time when Ichigo attacked her, she remained there at the spot waiting for his Zanpakutou to reach her. In a blink of a second, Ichigo's alice was activated which was suppose to cut through Mikan. Mikan drew her hands out and held the tip of his Zanpakutou which made Ichigo fall back on the ground.

"Still want to fight?" she asked as if it meant nothing to her. She barely fought but she won the competition overtaking Ichigo in a nick of time. Persona suddenly stepped out from behind the trees. "Yes," he hissed as he sent a glare to Ichigo. He took out his whip and it went around Ichigo's neck, it curled his neck soon enough and Persona pulled him roughly up.

"You humiliated the dangerous ability type. Wait for your punishment later," Persona hissed again. Ichigo just sent glares to him. Persona uncurled his whip. "DANGEROUS ABILITY TYPE STUDENTS, SHOW YOURSELF NOW," he called in a loud voice which we all heed to. As I jumped down the trees with the others, the crowd of spectators went ooh and aah. We neared Persona. When Persona saw me, he smirked. "Natsume, come here," he told. "I just closed my eyes and thought of his next possible move. MIKAN!

"What is it, Persona?" I questioned him, not intending to heed his order. "COME HERE!" he scolded which I obeyed. When I neared him enough to feel his breath, he patted my head as if to show that he was happy.

"Mikan Sakura, you will fight Hyuuga Natsume next," Persona told out loud, loud enough for the whole academy to hear. Mikan and I were in shock. "Mikan Sakura, if you lose, you will have to join the dangerous ability type and if you win, Natsume will be suffering CERTAIN injuries," Persona announced the rules out loud. Everyone kept silent.

**DO REMEMBER TO REVIEW THE FANFICTION. YOUR REVIEWS ARE TRULY APPRECIATED AND ARE IMPORTANT TO THE WRITER.**

What is Mikan or Natsume to do now? What will be their choices?

Read my next update!

May be the last chapter! Or second last…Hehehehheehhehe!

Read and review please!


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story other than this plot. **

CHIN-92 DOES NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE, BLEACH, NARUTO OR ANY OTHER JAPANESE ANIMATION.

**Chapter 12**

**THE END**

"I SURRENDER!" Mikan and Natsume said at once.

Natsume and Mikan stared at each other, shocked that they were bound to fight with each other. "You both can't surrender at all. You have to fight until one of you fall. Anybody giving up in this fight means that both of you have lost. It means both of you have to face the consequences. Do you want it? I wouldn't mind" Persona added with a smirk.

"I have changed my mind. I'm not going to surrender," Natsume and Mikan said together. Persona smirked at their stance once more. They were so cute and gullible. Persona walked towards Mikan and handed her a bracelet. An alice controller. Mikan eyed Persona as he placed it on her. "I'd do anything to get you into the Dangerous Ability type classes," Persona whispered. Mikan's eyes widened at his statement but contracted back soon enough.

"BEGIN THE FIGHT," Persona shouted as he walked out of the area meant for the fight. The dangerous ability type students surrounded the area The spectators backed away.

"Mikan, I won't fight. You can use your alice to injure me," Natsume stated simply as he neared Mikan. "No! You INJURE ME," was Mikan stern reply. After 5 minutes of them staring at each other Persona entered the area. "This is getting boring," Persona snapped his fingers and the dangerous ability type students began using their alice on Mikan. Natsume alerted by this begin defending Mikan. Mikan just stood there, not moving, looking around her surroundings, analyzing what was happening. Natsume was slowly weakened as he used his alice continuously. As Mikan concentrated, the alice users of the Dangerous Ability types weakened. Mikan had stolen each of their ability one by one as they all attacked her.

"What do you think you're doing? I won't return their alices," Mikan stated out loud. The alice users tried to use their alice again but none of their abilities appeared. Natsume was the only one having his alice activated. Persona clapped. "I want you to enter our club even more now," Persona was now grinning maliciously at Mikan. Enjoying every moment of his view. Mikan sent him a death glare. Suddenly, she felt a surge of power. Natsume had already stopped at defending Mikan and was now glaring at Persona just like Mikan.

Persona walked calmly towards Mikan, brought her chin up and examined her. Natsume was soon by Mikan's side, as soon as he reached there, he left his glare on his face as he pushed Persona's hand aside and stood in front of Mikan to protect Mikan from Persona's filthy hands.

"Puppy love," Persona muttered and walked back. "Mikan Sakura? I believe you have yet to understand why you have multiple alices?" questioned Persona. "What has that got to do with you?" Mikan snapped at him, making the whole crowd scared to their wits. "YOU are the CHILD! You are the gifted one, one of a kind, born once in a millennium!" Persona answered.

Mikan just rolled her eyes in return. Everyone was now staring at Mikan. "I hope you get this once and for all, what has it got to do with you?" Mikan snapped at him again. Her attitude towards him was harsh and she knew it, but she had to do it for Natsume that was all she cared for. "Anyhow, I'd like to see your performance Sakura Mikan," Persona stopped and looked at Natsume in the eye, "You too, Black Cat, I'm expecting more from you," Persona continued. "If you don't hurt Natsume, Mikan, I promise you, he'd be in a worse condition," Persona added.

Mikan immediately attacked Natsume, using her stupid brains of hers; she gave him a heavy damage attack. Natsume stood there, stunned. He did not dodge; he did not move at all…he just waited for her attack.

BUSH (Sound Effects) .

He hit the wall…She had pushed him real hard. Natsume was bleeding all over. When Mikan saw what she just did to Natsume, she understood her situation immediately. She had hurt Natsume badly. She quickly ran there, Persona was smiling all the way. "Little girl, that's hard," Natsume whispered before he fainted.

The Dangerous Ability team quickly went to his side and aid him to the hospital.

THE NEXT DAY!

Natsume was in the hospital. He awoke from his slumber in the hospital, thanks to Mikan Sakura. Mikan Sakura was there, on the chair. Waiting for him. She was sleeping rather soundly until... "Hey, LITTLE GIRL! Why must you hit me so hard?" Natsume asked out loud waking the stupid Mikan.

"Ah? Huh? You're awake! Mikan went to his side and immediately hugged him. "I chose to live for you, Natsume," she whispered behind his ear. Natsume pushed her back and kissed her, "So do I," he whispered behind her ear. "You're mine and I'm going to keep you forever, the punishment that I am bound to receive is nothing but a trifle to me when it is for you," Natsume said.

Mikan smiled like a maniac… "You're SO MUSHY!" Mikan shouted back and Natsume teased her, "You're still wearing those ugly printed panties." This caught Mikan's attention." YOU PERVERT!" Mikan shrieked.

THE END!

Okay people! I know I'm lazy…It's better than discontinuing this fic….

Thanks for your patience all this while!

I really do appreciate them soo much!

**Note : Please send your REVIEWS!**


End file.
